


A Well Earned Nap

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anilingus, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Top Thor (Marvel), lightning kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Thor is utterly exhausted after a long battle, but one look at Loki looking beautiful lying on their bead has him wanting other things instead.July 2014





	A Well Earned Nap

Being possed by beings from another dimension would never be enjoyable, and after their defeat, the Avengers were too exhausted to do much more than relax in their respective ways. Banner and Stark retreated to their lab to tinker, Romanov and Barton grabbed an extra large pizza from the takeaway place down the street and settled in for a long night of kicking each other’s asses on the PlayStation while Wilson watched, book in hand. Rogers decided to retreat to his bedroom to do whatever it was he was going to do, and Thor wanted nothing more than to find his brother and curl up for a nap, or a cuddle, or perhaps a cuddle while napping. Either way, his rest would involve Loki and cuddling. The only problem was finding Loki who didn’t appear to be anywhere in the Tower. 

First Thor tried the NY Public Library, usually where he could find Loki on a Sunday, but after travelling all the way to 5th Ave, grabbing a dirty water hotdog from the vendor out front, then looking through the vast library stacks, his brother was nowhere to be found. He thought about trying the Natural History Museum next, knowing Loki enjoyed looking at the precious gems in the glass cases and eating the museum cake but dismissed the idea for the sole reason of not wanting to travel that far. There were a few bookstores Loki enjoyed frequenting but none had proved fruitful. Defeated, and exhausted, Thor returned home, landing on the helipad and heading immediately to their rooms, ignoring the banter between Barton and Romanov. He took the stairs two at a time, nearly bursting into his rooms only to be stopped short at the site before him.

On the bed was Loki, his usual leather outfit gone in favour of the softest looking green robe Thor had ever seen. One enticing leg had slipped through the folds of the skirts showing off creamy skin nearly to his hip. Thor licked his lips, all thoughts of wanting a nap gone from his mind. His brother ignored him for the most part while Thor placed Mjolnir by the vanity, out of the way, and started to strip off his armour and hang it up. “What are you reading?” He asked while removing his breastplate before pulling his tunic over his head and tossing it in the hamper to be washed later. 

It was two pages, and Thor was down to his smalls before Loki answered. “A series of books called Dune, I am on the first one. For all their faults, Midgard has an impressive collection of literature. I have just finished reading everything by Shakespear and Chaucer and decided to move onto something more modern.” 

Thor didn’t reply, not knowing the books Loki spoke of and stripped off his smalls tossing them in the hamper to join his tunic and breeches before he made his way over to the bed, crawling up from the foot of the bed to loom over Loki’s beautiful form. He licked his lips, bending to nip at a slender ankle, smirking as the foot in his grasp twitched. “I’m trying to read, Thor,” Loki chastised. 

Ignoring him, Thor kissed up the exposed leg nipping gently at the calf muscle before biting just behind his knee. “Please, Brother, by all means, keep reading. I shall amuse myself.” He continued his journey, spreading Loki’s legs to settle between them and lick at this inside of his thigh. He bit, smirking at the moan Loki tried to hide behind his novel, then sucked strongly wanting to leave his mark. Thor often wanted to leave his mark on his brother anywhere Loki would let him. On his thighs, his hips, his chest and shoulders and especially on his neck. On occasion his brother would even keep them, wearing them proudly for anyone to see. Perhaps, Thor thought, this would be one of those times. It never failed to stoke his ego when Loki would meander around the Tower with a low collared tunic showing off the bruises Thor put there with his love. 

Reaching Loki’s hip, Thor pushed the folds of the robe aside, exposing Loki to his gaze, and his mouth. His brother was already half hard, a drop of pre-come beaded at the tip that Thor bent and licked off earning another choked off moan. Though Loki was still buried in his book, Thor could tell he was no longer reading. His brother was a fast reader, yet hadn’t turned a page since Thor started at his ankle. “Loki,” he whispered into his brother’s hip bone, “today’s fight was a terrible one,” he paused to suck a bruise where thigh and hip met, “I wish to make use of your body in hopes I can forget what transpired.” 

Loki’s legs spread wider and he finally glanced over the top of the novel to look down at Thor whose face was buried between his thighs. Their eyes met when Thor glanced up, then very deliberately licked a path up the underside of his firming erection; Loki sucked in a breath, his cock twitching. “And what transpired, dear brother, that I might help you forget?”

Instead of answering, Thor lowered his mouth, taking the hard flesh into his mouth then down his throat and sucking strongly. Loki groaned, no longer trying to pretend he was reading. The book was tossed carelessly onto the bedside table before strong, slender fingers speared into Thor’s hair and held on. “Ah…” Loki gasped arching a bit then jerked when Thor bit just barely at the tip of his cock. “Fuck,” he breathed, hands tightening. 

Neither brother spoke for a while as Thor continued to tease and torment in the best of ways adding little bursts of pain that only caused Loki’s passions to run higher. He had to clamp a hand tight around his brother’s cock more than once to keep him from coming as his lightning danced around Loki’s body, giving small electric shocks to various sensitive areas. His nipples were a particular favourite of Thors and Loki sobbed as another jolt went through him causing him to arch and his cock to drool. Thor knew his brother, knew his kinks and knew that Loki got off on his lightning, but Thor didn’t want it over too quickly and kept pulling back right as his brother was about to come. 

“THOR!” Loki bellowed, trying to kick him in the most sensitive of areas but was easily caught. Thor flipped him over, pulling his hips back and twisting his arms so that Loki’s wrists were pinned at the small of his back. He squirmed, and while they both knew Loki could teleport away if he wanted to, the prince stayed where he was. 

Lightning flickered down Loki’s spine and gave a small zap against his hole causing his entire body to jerk in Thor’s hold. “You’re so beautiful, Loki,” Thor whispered. He hadn’t even bothered to remove the robe all the way, enjoying the way the dark green looked against Loki’s creamy skin. “You always respond so beautifully to my hands, my mouth, my cock and my lightning. You like it don’t you,” he whispered into his brother’s ear, sucking the lobe, “you like when I give you my lightning.”

“Yes,” came the sobbed reply, muffled against the pillow. “Thor please,” he begged.

“And you’re beautiful when you beg.” An oiled finger pressed against Loki’s entrance, teasing and rubbing while Loki tried to push back but Thor kept him pinned tightly not giving him much leverage for movement. He sobbed again, whining from over stimulation before Thor finally gave him what he wanted and pressed the finger inside. “You’re going to feel so good around my cock, Loki.” He kissed the side of Loki’s neck, sucking a dark bruise just behind his ear. “I feared I would never get to have this again. Today I fought not only to save Midgard but to save us as well.”

Though Loki was moaning almost continuously he found breath to reply, “You - ah, Thor yes, there! - you didn’t call me.” 

One finger quickly turned into two, and then three, Loki’s body opening up easily to Thor’s fingers. “Would you have come had I done so?” It was rare for Loki to agree to fight with the Avengers though there had been an occasion or two where he had. Thor was never sure what Loki would deem worthy of him getting involved and what he would sneer at. 

Removing his fingers Thor looked at his brother, arms pinned at the small of his back, head on the pillow and his ass in the air, legs spread so that Thor could see his beautiful hole open and ready for him. While he looked perfect, the green robe spread out around him, contrasting nightly with his light skin, Thor wanted him wrecked. He wanted Loki sobbing and shuddering and begging to come as Thor pleasured him over and over again. He wanted to give his brother multiple orgasms until neither could go on any longer, and with that in mind, he bent, holding tight to Loki’s wrists and licked a stripe against his fluttering hole. 

The reaction was instant, Loki cried out, his body jerking and his hole spasming around Thor’s tongue. Under him, the hard flesh dripped pre-come against the sheets adding to the mess they were creating. Thor hummed, the vibration causing another shudder to roll through Loki’s body. He licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh, pulling moans and gasps and even a few threats from Loki’s mouth, and this time, when Loki’s body seized just before his orgasm, Thor let him have it. The trickster cried out, biting at the pillow as his cock emptied itself without being touched. He lay, sprawled bonelessly under Thor’s body, legs spread, hole open and exposed and wrists held tightly. 

“Remove your robe, Loki,” Thor ordered, bitting one ass cheek, “I wish to see you bear.” It took a moment for Loki to gather himself enough to use his magic to disrobe, but just as Thor was bending to lap at Loki’s entrance again, the familiar green seiðr rolled over his body stripping him of his clothing and leaving him exposed completely to Thor’s hungry gaze. “Beautiful,” the thunderer whispered. “Let’s see if we can make you come again, just from my tongue.” 

Unable to do much more than moan and gasp and twitch, Loki lay there while Thor pulled orgasm after orgasm from his overly exhausted body. At one point Thor flipped him over, keeping his wrists pinned to the bed, he bent and sucked Loki’s cock down his throat and left it there, swallowing over and over until Loki arched and came with a howl. Another time he slipped two fingers into Loki’s body and teased against his prostate until his brother cried out another orgasm. But even that became too much and Thor had to have him. 

Slipping into Loki’s body was easy, he was so open and ready for it that Thor’s cock met no resistance as he pushed in. They moaned together, and when Thor bent to finally kiss his brother’s lips, Loki’s arms and legs came around him to hold on tight effectively trapping him there. “Loki,” Thor whispered, lips pressing small kisses to his brother’s neck as his hips started to move in small, rolling waves that built the pleasure slowly.

Loki was so fucked out that he could do little else but hold on for the ride but every so often he would roll his hips into Thor’s movement bringing his brother’s cock even deeper into his body. “Yes,” Thor whispered kissing him again. He tried to shift angles though it was hard with how tightly Loki was clinging to him, still, he tried. He knew he’d struck perfect when his brother's body clamped down around him and Loki cried out, head going back and nails digging into Thor’s shoulders. He would be bleeding when they were through but it would be worth it. “Yes, brother. That’s it, let me have one more.”

“I would have come,” Loki sobbed, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as his body shuddered and rippled around Thor’s cock. “I would have, had you called and truly needed me,” he promised. Thor kissed him hard, passionate, pressing his tongue in deep for a kiss while his hips sped up. Loki kissed back, legs tightening around Thor’s hips while his brother fucked into him hard and fast, grunting into Loki’s mouth with the force of their thrusts. 

They came together. Loki with a choked off moan, too overstimulated to do much more than twitch in Thor’s strong hold, Thor with a growl that echoed in the thunder he caused outside their window. They stayed connected after, Thor not wanting to pull out just yet and Loki too weak to move, or even use his magic to move them, though he did manage to clean the sheets of the physical proof of their passions. 

After ten minutes of cuddling, Thor finally slipped free and curled against Loki’s side. He was determined to get his cuddle, and now that they were no longer fucking, he would get his nap as well. “Thank you,” he whispered nuzzling at one of the many bite marks on Loki’s shoulder, “for both indulging me and agreeing to help fight if the situation were ever dire enough to need you.”

Loki snorted and turned just a bit to curl into Thor’s larger frame. “Indulging you was hardly a hardship for me, Thor. As you clearly saw, tasted and felt, I came many times tonight, and I would be a fool to turn that down. You are quite the generous lover.” His words were dismissive, but Thor saw the truth in his eyes. 

It warmed him, to know that Loki would help them if they needed it. If Thor were truly in peril, if he needed Loki, Loki would be there for him. He believed that with his entire being, and while the others still distrusted his brother even after nearly two years, Thor would always believe in him. “Thank you,” he whispered and snuggled into Loki’s warmth for his well-earned nap.


End file.
